


Pourquoi es-tu Riario !

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Jack Crawford et son adjoint profiler, Will Graham, sont à Florence, sur les traces du puissant Alessandro della Rovere, qui collectionne les succursales du crime comme vous et moi les petites figurines de chats ou de chiens...En compagnie de l'un de ses rares amis, Leonardo da Vinci, Will se voit obligé de se rendre à un bal masqué où il fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser l'une de ses convictions fondamentales.Embarquement immédiat sur le ship Grahario !
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Will Graham
Comments: 12





	1. Bas les masques !

**Author's Note:**

> Je demande pardon à mon auteur préféré de tous les temps pour lui avoir emprunté la trame de son drame le plus connu !

L’agent spécial Jack Crawford usait sa rage et le plancher du bureau mis à la disposition du chef de la police italienne en déplaçant sa corpulente et massive personne entre la fenêtre et la porte outrageusement sculptée. Seuls les Italiens pouvaient nourrir des goûts aussi rococos pour les dorures et fioritures, pensait-il.

Le "Capo della Polizia" et l’agent adjoint Will Graham, tous deux assis pour éviter le mal de mer, observaient ce manège d’un air distrait — des odeurs de sauce bolognaise titillaient l’estomac vide de l’Italien, ou agacé — Will voulait retourner chez lui au plus vite, regagner les États-Unis pour retrouver ses chiens. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Hannibal pour en prendre soin aussi longtemps ?

« Jack ! Nous ne partageons pas tous votre obsession concernant les activités délictueuses de Della Rovere , remarqua-t-il sans lever les yeux vers son chef. Apparemment, la police italienne le surveille de près. En vertu de quoi nous immisçons-nous dans leurs affaires ?

— Vous le savez bien. L’organisation de Della Rovere se cache derrière des crimes perpétrés chez nous depuis plus de quinze ans. J’ai souvent été si près de le pincer que j’en rêve la nuit. Je veux le prendre en flagrant délit, amasser suffisamment de preuves pour le jeter définitivement aux oubliettes… puisque , hélas ! la peine de mort n’a plus cours ici !

— Il sera présent, dit-on, à la soirée masquée que le maire de Florence organise chaque année à cette époque, intervint le Chef de police. Venez-y donc ! Personne ne pourra vous y reconnaître et vous parviendrez peut-être à glaner quelques informations précieuses ? 

Jack se figea et se tourna vers son assistant d’un mouvement abrupt de toute sa carcasse. Une blessure ancienne au niveau des lombaires lui donnait souvent cette allure d’automate.

(Psychologiquement aussi, nota Will à part soi. La souplesse et le doigté lui échappent la plupart du temps !)

— Vous irez, vous ! Les bals masqués sont de votre âge. Vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles.

— Moi ? s’exclama le profiler. Jack, vous savez bien que j’ai autant ma place dans ce genre de réunion mondaine qu’Hannibal Lecter dans un fast-food !

— Vous irez ! Faites-vous donc accompagner par votre camarade florentin… Comment s’appelle-t-il, déjà ? Ha, oui, Da Vinci. 

— Leonardo Da Vinci ? dit le Chef de police. Il y sera san doute de toute manière. Il est comme cul et chemise avec le maire. Les Medici et les Da Vinci sont liés depuis des générations.

— Là ! Vous voyez bien ! claironna Crawford. Déguisez-vous donc en personnage inoffensif, en moine par exemple. Personne ne se méfie d’un moine. »

Le profiler serra les dents et lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Jack Crawford avait beau être une sorte d’ami, il était avant tout son patron. Il n’eut d’autre choix que d’obtempérer. 

***

Leonardo fut enthousiasmé. Accompagner ce beau garçon au regard bleu-océan au bal des Medici l’emballait carrément. Il le fit savoir à sa manière habituelle, avec force exclamations, gestes et embrassades. 

De la part d’une autre personne, cette exubérance aurait irrité le taciturne Will Graham. D’une nature plus que réservée, évitant la plupart du temps jusqu’à l’échange de regards, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu’on pût avoir assez confiance en soi pour s’ouvrir à ce point à autrui. 

Mais Leonardo s’abandonnait sans retenue, livrant sa personne généreuse et directe aux étrangers sans crainte ni de la critique, ni de la moquerie. Il était à prendre ou à laisser et se souciait peu de savoir laquelle des deux options son vis-à-vis choisirait. Si l’autre prenait, tant mieux, s’il laissait… eh bien, ce serait lui, pas Leo, qui y perdrait.

Ils avaient fait connaissance deux ans plus tôt lors d’un bref séjour de Will et Hannibal à Florence. Hannibal Lecter était fou de l’art italien au point d’avoir acheté un pied-à-terre à Venise, Rome et surtout Florence, où il se sentait chez lui plus que partout ailleurs.

Leonardo était peintre et, pour gagner sa vie, illustrateur de romans graphiques. Occasionnellement, il était guide de musée ou promenait les visiteurs à travers une ville qu’il connaissait comme sa poche. 

Les trois hommes s’étaient rencontrés dans une taverne réputée de Florence et avaient sympathisé. 

Will avait été si fasciné par la personnalité sans frontières de l’artiste, qu’il avait interdit à Hannibal de le tuer pour le cuisiner, sous peine d’une séparation immédiate et définitive.

Malgré tout, il préférait savoir son ami aux États-Unis en ce moment et reprendre en toute tranquillité le cours d’une relation qui s’était enrichie grâce à de nombreuses discussions skype. 

« Dis-moi, comment va Hannibal ? demanda Leo, comme s’il lisait les pensées de son discret ami.

Will répondit distraitement en observant son costume de moine sous toutes les coutures. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d’aider Jack Crawford ! Que lui ferait-il encore faire après cela, du théâtre, peut-être ?

— Hannibal est un roc. Immuable et à peine altéré par les tempêtes qui le secouent… Dis donc, Tu connais, toi,un certain Della Rovere ? J’ai lu un article dans un journal qui traînait à l’hotel et on m’a dit que le personnage avait des dimensions… attends, comment a dit ce type, déjà ? Ah, oui… des allures de titan.

— Ouais, eh bien ! je dirais, moi, qu’il a plus du Kraken que des autres titans… il se pencha comme pour une confidence : à cause des tentacules, tu vois.

— Des tentacules ?

— Aucun des secteurs de la criminalité ne lui échappe : trafics en tout genre, assassinats, extorsions, malversations, O.P.A. multiples… et je suis sûr que l’espionnage industriel doit faire partie du lot.

— Et les Medici l’invitent malgré tout ? J’ai vu qu’il était sur la liste des personnalités conviées.

— Ils n’ont pas le choix : c’est un pacte de non-agression entre eux : Della Rovere laisse les Medici, leur banque, leurs politiciens et diverses entreprises en paix si de leur côté ils renoncent à lui envoyer des peaux de banane dans les pattes et continuent à l’inviter à leurs multiples manifestations culturelles ou festives.

— La mafia version moderne en somme.

— Le surnom d’Alessandro della Rovere est "Le Pape"… dans notre très chrétienne Italie, ça évoque l’intouchable et l’absolu… Tu sais, il te va plutôt bien, ce costume, mon discret ami, rit-il, pour peu, je te demanderais bien de m’entendre en confession !

— Pas aujourd’hui, Leo, pitié, au nom de tout ce que j’endure déjà ! »

***

Lorenzo de’ Medici, maire de Florence, ne cachait pas sa fierté de son lignage. Il portait le prénom du plus prestigieux de ses ancêtres et comptait bien se montrer en tout point à la hauteur de cet honneur. Ses fêtes, son environnement, sa tenue vestimentaire et son attitude montraient que les Medici n’avaient jamais été les premiers venus et que ce ne serait pas avec lui que cette prestance viendrait à décliner.

L’hôtel-de-ville, ce soir-là était éclairé exclusivement aux bougies, des centaines de bougies fabriquées dans l’une de ses entreprises. Les murs, parés des peintures d’artistes prestigieux, tremblotaient et brasillaient d’ors, des voiles tendres suspendus ici et là portaient cette nef féerique vers des horizons oniriques… 

Qui ne se sentait pas pris de vertige en ce lieu devait renoncer à tout espoir d’appréhender un jour ce qu’était la magie.

Will, dont personne n’ignorait la sensibilité et les pouvoirs de perception de l’intangible — ces mêmes facultés pour lesquelles il avait été recruté par Jack Crawford — fut parcouru d’un frisson au bout de deux minutes seulement. 

Ce qui vibrait ici, c’étaient des siècles de vie spirituelle et temporelle intense. Des gens de toute sorte y avaient laissé une empreinte de leurs rires, de leurs cris, de leurs baisers et de leurs coups de poignard. 

La peau électrisée, l’équilibre incertain, il saisit le bras d’un Leonardo incrédule : « Conduisez-moi dans cette foule, mon fils. » tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Et, comme un aveugle, émotionnellement ébloui par l’endroit et ses spectres, il se laissa guider dans cette foule qu’en tout temps il redoutait tant.

Dans le bureau où il recevait tous ses patients, Hannibal lui avait dit un jour qu’esprit, coeur et corps s’éprenaient parfois ensemble mais le plus souvent séparément. Will avait ri, alors, moqueur, à la notion de passion distincte, de coeur qui battait en dépit de l’intellect, de corps qui s’enflammait contre toute volonté. Il n’avait jamais cru à une telle fantaisie ni ressenti une telle tyrannie de ses sens. Non, mais ! On était humain, tout de même et donc capable de dominer ce genre de folie !

Le choc fut d’autant plus violent quand il croisa le regard d’un grand homme vêtu de noir, déguisé en "Commandeur", tel que tous l’avaient représenté dans les pièces, opéras et films évoquant "Don Giovanni".

Will se sentit soudain dépouillé, sa peau le laissant là, pitoyable écorché, pour aller s’unir à celle de cet inconnu.

Rivé au sol, fébrile, il préféra refuser la coupe que Leo lui tendait : « Je ne bois pas aussi tôt dans la soirée. J’ai peur de m’enivrer si je commence de bonne heure…

— Girolamo Riario, murmura Leo à son oreille.

— Que… quoi ?

— L’homme qui te boit du regard en ce moment n’est autre que le fils et/ou neveu d’Alessandro della Rovere et accessoirement, exécuteur des oeuvres de sang délicates.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Mais il savait que non. Il sentait la tiédeur du sang sur sa peau, goûtait sa saveur métallique sur les lèvres de l’autre, là-bas, qui l’hypnotisait toujours.

— Sors-moi d’ici ! dit-il.

— Will, mais... non ! Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas t’assassiner devant tout le monde… et puis, crois-en un spécialiste, il n’en a pas du tout l’intention, ah ça, non ! 

— Je sais… C’est bien pour ça que…

— Viens : on va affronter la bête ! rit Leo en l’entraînant droit vers le danger. Comte !

— Artista ! Comment allez-vous ? fit Riario avec un demi-sourire en demi-virgule.

— Très bien, je vous remercie… Permettez-moi de vous présenter un ami…

— Frederick Chilton, intervint Will, tendant vivement la main.

Le sourire s'élargit un peu :

— Enchanté, docteur Chilton ! Je ne parvenais pas à mettre un visage sur vos traités de psychanalyse et j’ai bien peur de ne pas y parvenir davantage ce soir… à moins que le maître de cérémonie ne décrète l’abolition du masque à minuit. Avez-vous choisi le loup à cause de votre amour pour la gent canine… Padre ? À moins que l’usurpation d’identité vous chagrine au point de refuser un masque plein ?

Le sang de Will se glaça, il frissonna :

— Comment…

— Comment. Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette question, déjà ? Disons plusieurs centaines.

La voix était légèrement éraillée, comme usée de trop nombreuses menaces, mais affreusement envoûtante. Pour entendre sans fin cette vibration, ce souffle de l’ange, Will jeta tout au feu :

— Vous avez gagné… Will Graham. J’ai besoin d’anonymat, je devais tricher.

— Mais bien sûr ! Le FBI ne vient pas à Florence pour faire du tourisme ou des recherches historiques. L’homme posa son verre sur la table, sortit un étui à cigarettes et le présenta aux deux amis. Leo en prit une… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis qu’un exécutant, je n’ai aucune responsabilité en matière de protection rapprochée de mon oncle, je ne suis pas tenu de vous dénoncer. 

Il battit lentement des paupières, rassurant, et dévisagea Will avec une telle intensité que l’enquêteur se sentit rougir en se demandant si, comme lui, l’homme subissait la même malédiction, cette empathie extrême qui fait que vous pouvez sentir le coeur de l’autre s’emballer dans votre propre poitrine. 

— "Les actes extrêmes de cruauté exigent un haut niveau d’empathie" *, dit Riario, confirmant les doutes de l'enquêteur.

— Il me semble entendre un de mes amis ! » 

Will souriait à présent, malgré lui. Il s’était cru à l’abri dans ce pays étranger et sous ce stupide déguisement et voici maintenant qu’il se sentait comme un enfant qui se cache derrière sa main en pensant qu’on ne le verra pas.

Will souriait très peu souvent. Ses expériences passées et son métier le mettaient à mille lieues d'atteindre la joie de vivre. Mais quand il souriait, on voyait le gamin, tous les espoirs de soleil, toute la confiance du monde et cela vous emplissait de quelque chose qui faisait mal, cruellement magnifique. Comme une explosion de paradis dans le corps.

Girolamo Riario s’autorisa à s’y oublier.

Juste pour une fois.

Juste un peu.

Après toutes ces années, il l’avait bien mérité, non ?

* Citation mot pour mot de la série "Hannibal".


	2. "run to You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous son masque de tigre , Giovanni della Rovere n’avait pas perdu une goutte de la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre son cousin Riario et Will Graham. Il avait vu les regards, les sourires, remarqué le registre plus sourd de la voix de son cousin et noté le léger tremblement de l’agent du FBI...
> 
> ... il s’agissait ici d’une question de sécurité — sauvegarde de l’organisation, mais aussi de sa propre personne, car Giovanni n’osait imaginer ce qu’il risquait si son oncle venait à apprendre qu’il lui avait tu une telle information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'emprunte quelques paroles de "Run to You" à Bryan Adams et deux vers d'un poème de Dante Alighieri.

Sous son masque de tigre , Giovanni della Rovere n’avait pas perdu une goutte de la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre son cousin Riario et Will Graham. Il avait vu les regards, les sourires, remarqué le registre plus sourd de la voix de son cousin et noté le léger tremblement de l’agent du FBI.

Contrairement à l’oncle Alessandro, il connaissait des hommes bien plus de choses que leur simple utilité. Le Pape ne se souciait dans la vie que de sa propre volonté. Le reste l’intéressait si peu que sans ses conseillers il n’aurait pas remarqué bien des pièges plus subtils.

Certes, rien de ce qui touchait à la stratégie ou à la valeur utilitaire de ses troupes ne lui échappait, mais des rouages des sentiments et des pulsions humaines, il voulait rester aussi ignorant qu’un nourrisson. 

Même ses propres vices ne méritaient pas plus d’attention de sa part qu’une feuille morte dansant au vent d’automne : ils surgissaient, il y remédiait au plus vite et voilà tout. Il mangeait sans goûter les mets, se baignait plusieurs fois par jour sans plaisir, juste pour déjouer la maladie et consommait les adolescents à forte dose, mais pour se débarrasser au plus vite d’une fringale sexuelle gênante.

Giovanni se rappelait l’époque où le très jeune Girolamo était en suite chargé de les faire disparaître « mais le plus humainement possible, Riario. Nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux ! » À l’âge de vingt-cinq ans, il avait enfin osé refuser ce rôle, mais cela lui avait coûté cher. Très cher.

En repensant à cette époque, Giovanni hésitait, soudain. 

Sans pouvoir affirmer qu’il l’aimait, il ne détestait pas son cousin, or, de rapporter à Alessandro ce qu' il venait d’entrevoir lui vaudrait à coup sûr d’autres sanctions ou chantages de la part de son père.

D’un autre côté, il s’agissait ici d’une question de sécurité — sauvegarde de l’organisation, mais aussi de sa propre personne, car Giovanni n’osait imaginer ce qu’il risquait si son oncle venait à apprendre qu’il lui avait tu une telle information.

Pourtant, au lieu de se fâcher comme les feux de l’enfer et de distribuer les ordres habituels de régler sur-le-champ la question par le fer, Della Rovere posa une main pacificatrice sur son bras : « Du calme, Giovanni, dit-il avec un vilain sourire. Nous sommes les hôtes de la plus prestigieuse maison de Florence, profitons des avantages que cela nous promet, ne troublons pas la fête. Et si, pour une fois, Riario trouve un peu de plaisir dans la transgression, qui sait, là aussi, quel bénéfice nous pourrions en retirer, hm ? »

Giovanni demeura surpris d’abord, dépité ensuite d’avoir joué ce rôle de délateur pour rien et enfin carrément furieux contre Will Graham. Qui était-il pour venir se mêler de police italienne ? Qui était-il pour aborder ainsi, d’emblée, un fils de Rome, le bras droit de l’homme le plus puissant d’Italie ? Depuis quand la vermine se permettait-elle de regarder les puissants droit dans les yeux ?

Nourrissant ainsi, verre après verre, sa propre haine, à minuit, il ôta son masque en se jurant d’avoir la peau de ce Graham.

***

Le nez en plein ciel, l’émerveillement de l’enfance pour un temps retrouvée, Will, Leo et Riario admiraient le feu d’artifice côte à côte. Par moment, on y voyait comme en plein jour sur la Piazza della Signoria. Le profiler en oubliait la main posée sur son épaule, omettait de se regarder de l’extérieur comme trop souvent, pour se juger sans indulgence, d'analyser, en somme, sans complaisance, ce que d’autres pouvaient voir de lui en ce moment.

Et même quand il en reprit conscience, cela lui parut si naturel, cette proximité de deux parfaits étrangers, qu’il se surprit à se sentir bien dans sa peau !

Il se tourna vers Leo, souriant de découvrir ce à quoi ressemblait un Will Graham détendu, puis vers Riario.

« Pero chi i miei disiri avran vertute. contra ‘l disdegno che mi da tremore. »* murmura ce dernier avant de se pencher vers lui pour l’embrasser avec tendresse.

Non ! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être. Il ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois perdre pied et laisser ses sentiments se fractionner comme l’avait fait son esprit deux ans plus tôt !

Mais ses lèvres répondaient au baiser.

Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau, même sous une autre forme, s’abandonner à la volonté d’un autre, comme il l’avait fait alors !

Mais sa langue goûtait la bouche du Comte.

Il en ressortirait brisé, comme alors, complètement désorienté et de nouveau en grand péril !

Mais il étreignit Riario et se colla à lui pour puiser à cette force inouïe qui l’habitait…

« Mon oncle te réclame, Girolamo ! »

L’homme était bâti comme une tour de garde et toisa Will, dégoût et intense colère affichés.

Riario lui dit à l'oreille : « Nous reprendrons cette passionnante discussion. Ne quitte surtout pas Florence avant cela. » Il lui caressa la joue de l’index avec le premier sourire authentique de la soirée, de ceux qui se lisent aussi dans les yeux, puis suivit l’autre homme d’un pas décidé.

« Sors-moi d’ici, hein ? taquina Leonardo.

— Je… je reste persuadé que c’était le mieux à faire… maintenant plus que jamais ! Je suis perdu, Leo. Cet homme est l’ennemi juré de Crawford et du FBI et je viens de torpiller des années de reconstruction de moi-même !

— Oui, mais... le regrettes-tu vraiment ?

Will regarda autour de lui et au loin sans rien distinguer de la foule bigarrée, sourd aux chants et cris de toute sorte :

— Le pis est là : la réponse est non… et voilà ce qui arrive quand tu mets en présence deux tordus empathiques : une spirale infernale vers la catastrophe ! »

***

J’entends déjà le grognement avide de Jack : « Alors, Will, qu’avez-vous découvert ? »

Que Will Graham, le sombre Will Graham n’est pas tout à fait lui-même en ce moment, Jack. Pas du tout !

Et qui est-il, d’ailleurs, cet inconnu qui refuse obstinément un baiser à son ami le plus proche qui le lui demande depuis des années, mais qui s’en va, sur une rébellion de ses sens, sur une sympathie soudaine, goûter au palais d’un parfait inconnu ? Qui plus est, un adversaire !

Un meurtrier… 

Encore !

Déjà, je cache Hannibal au FBI après avoir mis en scène un faux suicide après avoir tué avec lui ce dingue de Dragon Rouge…

Tiens, je peux parler ! Lequel de nous trois, là haut sur la falaise était le plus fou ? Un mythomane, un cannibale et un flic qui nage entre deux eau avec une telle fascination pour Lecter qu’il lui sauve la mise à chaque fois… enfin, quand il ne tente pas de le tuer.

Mais non, ce n’est pas de la folie. Je le sens comme je l’ai senti en présence d’Hannibal : Riario est un frère de nature…

Ça existe, une âme frère ?

Le docteur Lecter est un frère d’intellect, le Comte… Avec lui, on est plus proche de la chair et du coeur que des mind games dont Hannibal se nourrit… enfin, quand il n’a pas d’humain frais à consommer.

Merde !

Et malgré tout ça, malgré tous ces points noirs sur ma liste et les feux qui clignotent « attention, danger », je n’ai jamais été aussi près de toucher le bonheur pur, éblouissant. Je n’ai jamais, pas une seule fois de ma vie, eu autant envie de vivre ce qui viendra ensuite.

Bon sang ! mes veines charrient du feu d’artifice, du champagne, de la mousse de Marshmallow !

Ha ha ! J’ai les quinze ans que je n’ai pas connus…

« I’m gonna run to you, I’m gonna run to you , cause when the feeling’s right I’m gonna … » **

Là, j’ai envie de serrer Leo dans mes bras, de lui dire qu’il a raison d’entretenir coûte que coûte une joie de vivre que je découvre si tard. Il faudrait des millions de Leonardo sur cette foutue planète… 

Pas de chance, il est unique.

Alors, qu’attends-tu pour faire. ce que lui ferait, Will Graham ?

« I’ve got my mind made up, I need to feel your touch… » **

J’y vais !

* D'un poème de Dante Alighieri : " J'espère que mes désirs auront vertu, de vaincre ce dédain qui me fait peur."

** De "Run to You" de Bryan Adams.


	3. Un ami, un diamant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au retour de la fête, Girolamo doit affronter l'ennuyeux debriefing qu'impose Alessandro della Rovere.  
> Par bonheur, il retrouve aussi son seul ami, auquel il confie sa joie.

Tommaso Masini, aussi connu sous le nom de Zoroaster da Peretola, était plus qu’un second et garde du corps pour Girolamo Riario. Il l’avait rencontré alors qu’il servait d’homme-à-tout faire à Leonardo da Vinci, toujours occupé par mille entreprises en même temps, les unes plus abracadabrantes que les autres.

Un jour, las de courir la ville et la campagne environnante pour le peintre, Tommaso avait mis de côté son antipathie innée pour tout qui portait un titre et s’était rapproché de Girolamo, avait ouvertement déclaré qu’en dehors du crime aucune tâche ne le rebutait et fait comprendre en finesse qu’il était tout disposé à prendre un poste à ses côtés. 

Assez psychologue, le Comte avait vu les qualités de franchise et de dévouement qui se cachaient sous ses airs d’insouciant et l’avait engagé.

En dix ans de collaboration étroite, l’amitié était née et s’était renforcée. Tommaso était maintenant le seul à tout connaître du bras droit du Pape. Il avait pansé des blessures physiques — beaucoup — et psychologiques — un bon nombre — et avait désappris au Comte la rigueur monastique qui n’était plus aujourd’hui qu’une commode façade à glacer le sang des plus peureux, une arme préventive qui avait sauvé pas mal de vies.

De son côté, en plus de gages, Tommaso avait reçu du Comte le respect que Leonardo avait trop souvent oublié de lui témoigner. Contrairement au peintre, Girolamo ne tenait jamais son dévouement pour acquis et même, il le consultait dans certaines circonstances avant de prendre une décision. 

L’expérience que le pick-pocket avait des êtres humains lui était précieuse, à lui qui n’était sorti du monastère où il avait été élevé que pour entrer à l’académie militaire et de là dans l’organisation hyper-hiérarchisée d’un père qui refusait encore de le reconnaître publiquement comme son fils.

Dès qu’il avait regagné la somptueuse Villa Della Rovere, à cinq kilomètres du centre-ville, Girolamo avait invité Tommaso à l’attendre devant la fontaine pour faire une promenade dans le parc après le debriefing du Pape, qui avait lieu chaque jour, quoi qu’il arrive et quelle que soit l’heure.

Il poussa un long soupir en entrant dans la maison en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Alors, Riario, qu’avez-vous appris de cette soirée ? l’apostropha Della Rovere quand tous ceux qu’il appelait « ses cardinaux » furent réunis.

À l’occasion, il usait d’un humour froid, toujours condescendant et quand ce surnom de « Pape » lui était parvenu aux oreilles, il avait tout de suite promu ses lieutenants au rang de « Cardinal ».

« Qu’ai-je appris, Monsieur ? Ma foi, pas grand chose, sinon que les Medici n’ont pas leur égal pour recevoir et organiser une fête… le feu d’artifice…

— Ne faites pas l’imbécile devant toute la cour, Capitaine Général, vous perdez votre temps et le nôtre pour rien. Vous savez que j’ai les ressources nécessaires à vous délier la langue… même s’il paraît qu’elle n’était pas trop étroitement nouée ce soir !

Il rit grassement et tous les autres avec lui.

Par réflexe, Girolamo se tint un peu plus droit encore, le muscles du dos si tendus qu’ils lui faisaient mal. D’un geste tout aussi machinal, il se mit à gratter le dessus de sa main gauche. Manière de rester au aguets et de ne laisser aucune pensée, aucune mimique, aucun geste autour de lui le distraire ?

— Je vois. Vous parlez de ma conversation avec Leonardo da Vinci et Will Graham…

— Leonardo da Vinci ne m’intéresse plus pour le moment, vous le savez bien. Son nom même m’insupporte et je vous prierai de ne pas me lancer l’image de votre… initiateur à la figure à tout bout de champ. L’A-GENT-DU-F-B-I ! cria-t-il, détachant lettres et syllabes.

— Will Graham, donc.

Girolamo cadenassa un sourire inopportun, dangereux. Il adorait faire languir ce tyran impatient, même si ce n’était guère raisonnable. D’ailleurs, Giovanni, adossé à une bibliothèque monumentale à la droite du grand patron fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un « non » discret de la tête.

— En finirez-vous, ou bien dois-je faire sortir les fouets à barbelés ?

— C’est que… il n’y a pas grand chose à raconter, voyez-vous.

— Alors faites-moi un portrait robot, puisqu’il est évident que vous n’ayez guère conversé !

Il pianotait sur son grand bureau de chêne foncé, le Comte se résigna :

— Will Graham, 1,80 m, trente-cinq ans, signe des Gémeaux. Formation à Quantico jusqu’à il y a environ cinq ans après trois ans d’études de biologie. A suivi tous les cours et réussi les épreuves en vue de devenir agent mais s’est vu refouler sur le fil en raison d’instabilité psychologique. C’est ce que les Américains appellent un empath, un empathe — il ressent en les intégrant véritablement, le sentiments et motivations d’autrui. Il se consacre donc au métier de formateur au sein du bureau fédéral. Jack Crawford le recrute il y a trois ans comme profiler dans l’enquête dite de l’éventreur de Chesapeake, qui débouche sur son arrestation et sa mise en examen pour les meurtres en question. Suite à une enquête plus approfondie, il est disculpé et retrouve son poste aux côtés de Crawford.

— Hm ! C’est bien tout ?

— Si vous avez deux heures devant vous, je peux vous parler de sa relation problématique et ambiguë avec le véritable meurtrier, Hannibal Lecter, qui se trouve avoir été son psychiatre.

— Non, ça suffira pour le moment. Mais creusez, Riario et n’oubliez surtout pas à qui vous devez allégeance.

— Comment le pourrait-on ! dit le Comte, en libérant un peu le sourire jusque là sous verrous.

Le visage de Della Rovere se décomposa, il se leva, poings serrés, puis désigna la porte :

— Sortez !" 

Girolamo claqua les talons, fit une brève courbette et obéit.

D’habitude, il ne jouait pas ainsi avec le feu — plus ses interventions au conseil étaient brèves, mieux il se portait.

Mais d’habitude, il n’avait pas ce sentiment de toute-puissance factice.

D’habitude, il n’était pas amoureux.

Il rejoignit Tommaso à la fontaine, un large sourire aux lèvres, au bord du rire.

« Ce n’est pas souvent que je te vois de si bonne humeur, remarqua son ami, surtout au sortir du debriefing !

— Zo, j’ai bien peur d’être devenu idiot.

— Non, ça, tu n’est pas ! Versatile, emporté, taciturne, retors, direct, cruel, tendre…

— Stop ! 

— Mais idiot, ça, non.

— Je suis pourtant passionnément amoureux d’un homme que j’ai rencontré pour la première fois ce soir… enfin, hier. Il est deux heures du matin… Viens, on marche…

— Mais… amoureux ? Tu veux dire comme dans « amour » ? Battements, emballement, béatitude et tout le putain de cortège ?

— Zo !

— Oui, bon, je sais. Mais je suis trop surpris pour surveiller mon verbiage.

— C’est un ami de Leo.

Tommaso leva les yeux au ciel :

— Tu m’en diras tant !

— Un ami du FBI.

Zo s’arrêta net et, blême comme la lune, le souffle court, lui saisit le bras :

— Rio, tu me fais marcher, hein ?

— Là, en ce moment, oui… même si tu ne suis plus les règles de la marche.

Il avait toujours ce grand sourire alors que la mine de Tommaso se décomposait de seconde en seconde :

— Ne plaisante pas ! Girolamo, non ! Enfin… Un gars du FBI ? Tu... tu sais que ça veut dire la mort, hein ?

— Oui.

— Et… ?

— La mort, oui, mais après une vie, enfin ! 

Tommaso décrivit plusieurs petits cercles, tantôt bras au ciel, tantôt les mains sur la tête, enserrant son cerveau électrisé :

— Combien de putain de vie, bon sang ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Quelques heures ?

— Ne sois pas triste, mon ami, pas alors même que les beautés du monde se sont pour la toute première fois insinuées en moi ! Cet homme est un cri, oui, mais aussi un diamant brut et toute la lumière d’une vie entière.

— Ouais ! Et le cri et le diamant brut en toi l’ont reconnu, c’est ça, hein. ? Si en plus il ne redoute pas de verser le sang de temps à autre , je te dis « t’as gagné mon pote, tu viens de trouver ton jumeau ! »

Girolamo en perdit le verbe et le dévisagea.

— Allez, reprit son ami, cours vite annoncer au Pape que tu viens de lui dénicher un autre toi-même ! Merde, Rio, il va vous faire payer ça au centimètre carré de chair, tu le sais, ça, hein ? Tu l’as vécu… tu veux lui faire vivre ça aussi, à ton diamant brut ?

— Je suis partant pour risquer le coup, fit une voix du côté d’un massif de buddleia.

Riario reprit pied : 

— Will ! Vous… tu es fou ! Comment t’es-tu glissé jusqu’ici ?

— Les chiens n’ont jamais rien pu me refuser, même pas les molosses… Je devais venir.

Et comme la nuit entre eux s’était faite intime, Zo dit :

— Bien… Euh, je vous laisse. Mais je vous conseille de disparaître quelque part au plus vite. Et réfléchis bien, Girolamo, tu l’embarques avec toi. »

Mais il savait que les notes basses de sa voix n’y feraient rien. Il savait reconnaître les hommes prêts à tout, prêts à tout perdre, il en avait côtoyé quelques uns.


	4. Tu le feras, dis ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les esprits s'échauffent à florence : furieux, Giovanni della Rovere cherche Will Graham partout pour le tuer et affronte Leonardo...

Dans une taverne du centre-ville, qui embaumait les pappardelle sulla lepre, un jeune homme aux cheveux d’ange expliquait à Leo : « Je te jure ! Il est entré ici comme s‘il avait le diable aux trousses . Il te cherchait et le faisait savoir à tout le monde. Alors, je lui ai dit que j’étais ton ami, qu’on s’était rencontrés une fois. Il s’est rappelé vaguement et je lui ai donné ce qu’il demandé, l’adresse de la Villa Della Rovere.

— Je me sens fautif, Nico, dit Leo en pianotant sur la table : tous deux ont perdu le sens des réalités ! Riario l’embrasse en pleine Piazza della Signoria et voilà que Will court se jeter dans la gueule du tigre ! J’ai encouragé cette rencontre sans penser aux conséquences.

— Oui, eh bien, donne moi des nouvelles plus fraîches, Maestro : depuis qu’on se connaît, c’est ta façon à toi de forcer le destin.

— Je sais. Inutile de frapper encore sur la tête du clou. Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Il donna un coup de poing sur la table. C’est comme ces gens qui laissent des mots s’échapper de leur bouche sans les avoir bien pesés : après, ils explosent à la figure d’un membre de la famille ou d’un ami ! Je suis si…

Le grand homme que Leo avait vu au feu d’artifice l’interrompit :

— Je dois parler à l’homme qui était avec vous au bal des Medici, un certain Will Graham.

— Oh, il vous faudra le chercher ailleurs, mon ami… mais vous pouvez aussi me laisser un message pour lui.

Giovanni n’aimait pas que des étrangers jouent au « mon ami » avec lui et son ton le fit bien comprendre :

— Dites-lui que je n’aime pas les fouineurs qui viennent semer le désordre dans ma famille, Da Vinci. Dites-lui que je compte bien me débarrasser de lui d’une façon définitive.

— Wow ! C’est direct, hein ! Détendez-vous donc un peu, mon brave, les colé…

L’autre s’empara si prestement du col de sa chemise qu’il n’eut pas le temps de le voir. Il en fut bien plus secoué que par la menace en soi :

— La ferme, l’artiste ! Contente-toi de transmettre le message à qui de droit si tu tiens à tes phalanges !

Et sur ce, il leur tourna le dos et quitta l’auberge.

— Tu as vu ça ? fit Leo, hagard.

Nico fronçait les sourcils :

— Hm ! De la menace sous sa forme la plus claire.

— Non, pas ça ! La vitesse de son geste… Je n’ai pas eu le temps de le voir ! Je décompose à l’oeil nu les battements d’aile des oiseaux, comment n’ai-je pas pu…

— Et c’est ça que tu retiens de la scène ? Leo… Nico jeta un regard à la ronde, les gens se remirent à manger et à parler. Maestro, il vient de t’annoncer on ne peut plus ouvertement qu’il va s’en prendre à ton ami et tu t’inquiètes de la rapidité de ses mouvements ?

— Oh ! … Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison. »

Mais il se mit à agiter le menu devant ses yeux et le jeune juriste sut qu’il fallait attendre que la confusion passe avant d’en tirer une pensée sensée.

En attendant… Comment avertir Will Graham ? Et Riario ? Comme tous ici, il détestait Della Rovere et sa clique, mais pas le Comte : il était brillant, intelligent, ça le mettait à l’abri des décisions et déclarations obtuses qu’affectionnait Le Pape. 

Néanmoins, il restait l’ennemi. Était-il au courant des plans de cette armoire à glace ? Sans doute pas. L’homme avait dit « Je n’aime pas les fouineurs », pas « Nous ». Il devait s’agir là d’une démarche personnelle… 

Della Rovere était-il d’accord avec ça ? Non. Le patron devait au contraire se réjouir d’avoir un agent du FBI à se mettre sous la dent — comme source d’information ou comme monnaie d’échange. La mort de Graham le desservait dans l’immédiat.

De toute façon, il fallait faire quelque chose tout de suite. D’abord, prévenir le supérieur de Will Graham et aussi dire au maire qu’un crime particulièrement nuisible à sa réputation se tramait dans sa ville. Ça, il s’en chargeait. Ayant été élu au conseil, il serait entendu par Lorenzo de’Medici sur l’heure ou, à défaut par Giuliano, son frère.

« Jack Crawford ! »

Nico sursauta.

Leo s’était réveillé et, comme il ne faisait pas dans la discrétion — jamais, il devait le faire savoir au monde entier !

Nico hocha la tête mais lui livra son plan.

Ils se mirent en route tout de suite. L’un vers l’hôtel de Will et Jack, l’autre vers le Palazzo Vecchio, où Lorenzo avait dû s’attarder avec ses invités les plus prestigieux.

Beaucoup d’affaires se traitaient lors de la « troisième mi-temps » des réceptions florentines.

***

Ils s’étaient engagés profondément dans le parc, à la lueur d’une lampe torche que Tommaso avait apportée à Girolamo.

« J’ai un refuge de longue date, expliqua-t-il, laconique, personne n’y vient jamais. »

L’allure de la marche n’avait rien à voir avec leur manque de souffle. Ils s’engouffraient dans un tunnel qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Long comme l’attente. Noir comme l’absence de douceur. Le froufrou des feuilles mortes n’évoquait plus que des froissements de vêtements, des frottements de corps à corps.

Du coin de l’oeil, Will aperçut un cerf, cet animal qui avait hanté ses délires aux moments les plus sombres de sa maladie. Il le chassa. 

(Pas maintenant, la bête. Pas maintenant.)

Il se focalisa sur le Comte, devant lui, toujours vêtu de son costume noir de Commandeur. Mais à peu de choses près, ce n’était pas vraiment un déguisement, Will le savait. En bon scorpion, Riario devait aimer s’habiller de noir.

Comment il connaissait le signe astrologique de son compagnon ? C’est simple, cela faisait partie des choses qu’il intégrait après avoir côtoyé une personne ne serait-ce qu’une demi-heure.

Et dans le cas présent, la rencontre était déterminante, remarquable, vitale. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un contact avec un suspect ou un simple confrère. Cet homme, devant lui, était le coeur de son avenir.

« Nous y sommes ! » dit Riario avec un bref éclat de rire. Il ouvrit une porte rustique qui ne grinça même pas.

À l’intérieur, il tendit la main droite vers un chandelier, puis en trouva un autre à la lueur des premières bougies et un autre encore, sur la cheminée.

Les quinze bougies révélèrent un lieu plus chaleureux que tous ceux qu’il avait été donné à Will de voir à ce jour, à part. sa propre maison. Il n’y manquait que quelques chiens.

« Voila, sourit Riario, en se penchant sur un feu tout préparé, il ne manque que quelques chiens et chats !

— Tu lis les pensées ? sourit Will, mains dans les poches, à nouveau prisonnier des yeux de l’autre.

— C’est ce que j’ai toujours ressenti. J’aimerais vraiment vivre ici.

— Au milieu des livres et devant un jeu de go, dit Will, s’obligeant à observer l’intérieur… Ce n’est pas très différent de chez moi.

Le feu grandit dans l’âtre et jeta un reflet d’or dans le brun des yeux du Comte. Il se redressa et vint plus près pour étreindre et embrasser son invité :

— S’il te plaît, ne disparais pas ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n’est que chimère…

— Je suis là. 

Will posa une main dans son dos et l’autre dans sa nuque pour resserrer l’étreinte et renouer le baiser profond de la Piazza, auquel Girolamo s'abandonna passionnément.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir risquer ça ? Zo a raison, tu sais, je t’entraîne vers une mort certaine. 

Mais son regard suppliait « ne dis pas non ».

— Je n’ai jamais été aussi vivant, Girolamo, murmura-t-il en déboutonnant le col de la tunique noire.

Le Comte leva les bras pour lui permettre de l’ôter puis saisit les bandes de la chemise de son compagnon et, d’un coup sec, en fit sauter tous les boutons. Il se pencha pour lui mordre le cou.

Will gémit de désir, pencha la tête pour s’offrir plus encore puis, sans douceur, poussa Riario dans le club de cuir derrière lui, par-dessus l’accoudoir. 

Comme une liane, il se glissa de tout son poids sur toute la longueur du corps à sa merci pour aller prendre une nouvelle fois cette bouche qui lui faisait oublier sa fragilité, sa solitude et la malveillance du cerf.

***

« Partons ! Viens avec moi à Baltimore… plaidait Will.

Girolamo sourit en caressant son épaule :

— Je ne te croyais pas optimiste… Tu parles de Baltimore alors que nous savons à peine comment te faire sortir d’ici !

— Avec des vêtements appropriés, je peux passer pour un livreur, un jardinier ou, mieux, un braconnier, non ?

— Un braconnier, hein ?Quel genre de gibier braconniez-vous donc dans ce parc, Agent Graham ?

— Une bête !

Girolamo éclata de rire :

— Mais encore ?

— Un vampire : les morsures sont là pour en témoigner.

— Bonne réponse. Oui, j’irai avec toi à Baltimore.

— À quoi tient une fugue amoureuse ! Une mauvaise réponse et tu m’aurais remis dans l’avion à coups de pied.

D’un mouvement un peu brusque pour les ressors du petit lit, Riario se dégagea de leur étreinte pour le chevaucher et lui prendre la bouche une dernière fois, puis le pressa en se levant lui-même :

— Maintenant, tu dois partir, Amore. Il est dix heures et demie, la Villa va bientôt s’animer.

Will soupira, mais s’assit au bord de la couche.

Il regarda chaque meuble, chaque objet autour d’eux, puis se leva à contre-coeur pour faire tous ces vilains gestes qui l’éloigneraient d’ici.

***

À midi, dans la grande salle d’accueil de l’Hôtel de Ville, à présent dépouillée de ses voiles et des tables somptueuses chargées de coupes et de plats, Jack Crawford tentait de convaincre Leonardo de lui dire où se trouvait Will Graham.

Le ton montait et Lorenzo de’ Medici essayait de calmer le jeu, avec l’aide de Niccolo Machiavelli.

Giuliano de’Medici regardait la scène d’un air amusé, se tenant le menton pour s’empêcher de rire trop ouvertement. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur toute occasion où l’arrogant Da Vinci trouvait son maître en matière de joute verbale. Il lui avait si souvent lancé à la figure son prétendu manque d’intelligence !

« Bon dieu de bon dieu, Da Vinci, vous semblez oublier qui je suis ! grondait Crawford, sans même prendre la peine de crier.

— Je ne peux l’oublier, Agent Crawford, vous le répétez à toute occasion ! Mais je vous dis, moi, que Will est mon ami et que je ne trahirai pas son secret… Par votre faute, il a failli passer sa vie en hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne fais nullement confiance à votre jugement en ce qui le concerne.

— Vous voulez que je vous mette la police aux trousses ? Ce sera facile, il n’y a pas un délit mineur que vous n’ayez commis !

— Doucement, Agent Crawford, intervint Lorenzo, vous parlez d’un de mes plus valeureux citoyens ! Modérez vos ambitions. Nous ne sommes pas aux États-Unis et bien des délits que vous reprochez à Leonardo n’en sont pas ici !

Crawford se tourna vers lui :

— C’est vrai, mais comprenez-moi, Monsieur le Maire : Will Crawford est essentiel à mon enquête et se trouve en outre être mon ami !

— Ha ! votre ami ? dit Leo. Avec des amis comme vous on n’a pas besoin de se chercher d’ennemi ! »

Il y eut alors quelques éclats à la grande porte aussi et Nico pâlit en voyant entrer l’homme de la taverne, Giovanni della Rovere, en compagnie de quelques patibulaires.

« C’est lui ! glissa-t-il à l’oreille de Lorenzo.

— Je viens, comme promis demander à parler à l’agent Will Graham, fit l’homme, droit comme le « I » d’impétueux.

— Monsieur Della Rovere ! L’Hôtel de Ville n’étant pas une auberge, je me demande pourquoi vous pensez le trouver ici ! dit Lorenzo.

Mais l’homme n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre. Will surgit en courant :

— On m’a dit que vous vous dis… »

Il stoppa net en voyant le blason des Della Rovere cousu aux uniformes de Giovanni et ses acolytes.

Leonardo courut s’emparer de la première arme à sa portée — l’une des rapières d’un ancêtre de Lorenzo. 

Giuliano sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Nico vola une lance à l’un des gardes du Palazzo et, voyant la réaction des autres, Jack Crawford posa la main sur son revolver.

Les deux groupes étaient à présent face à face. Seul Lorenzo n’avait rien pour se défendre.

« Attends ! … Attendez ! fit Will en levant les bras et en s’approchant. Nous ne sommes pas au Far West, il doit y avoir un moyen raisonnable de s’entendre ! Si j’ai bien compris la rumeur de la rue, vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur della Rovere ?

— Je veux vous étriper ! corrigea Giovanni.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

— Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous faufiler dans la vie de mon cousin Riario et de ma famille… ça ne se fait pas, agent Graham, pas quand on appartient au FBI.

— C’est vrai, Will ? demanda Jack Crawford.

Will lui lança, de côté, un regard furieux et reporta son attention sur Giovanni :

— Alors vous voulez me tuer ?

— C’est exact.

— Qu’en dit votre oncle ? J’ai cru comprendre qu’il trouve une relation entre Girolamo et moi plutôt intéressante. Ne craignez-vous pas sa colère ?

— Je crains moins sa colère que l’effet de votre présence dans notre organisation.

— Tu parles ! s’exclama Leo. Vous êtes tous mort de trouille devant lui ! "

Un Della Rovere ne pouvait tolérer une telle insulte de la part d’un Da Vinci. Giovanni dégaina son arme. Will tenta de s’interposer mais l’homme visa et tira.

Avec Will devant lui, Leo ne vit rien. La balle l’atteignit au front . Il s’effondra.

Quelques secondes de stupeur, puis un « Non ! » désespéré de tous.

Will connut alors l’un de ces moments où la conscience se débarrasse du corps et se détache pour tout voir de plus haut, avec une netteté inouïe. Il se saisit de la rapière tombée des mains de Leo et, comme un éclair, embrocha Giovanni della Rovere, le visage livide, mais déformé par une expression mêlant profond dégoût et éclatant triomphe. 

***

Hannibal s’isola dans la pièce voisine pour ouvrir le télégramme quand il en vit la provenance. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait plus guère que son ami italien pour encore utiliser ce moyen de communication… Et, vu ce qu’il s’attendait à lire, il l’en remerciait : il est des nouvelles qu’on ne peut apprendre par mail ou SMS, de celles qui vous tordent les tripes et vous lacèrent le coeur… Pas le sien, non, mais celui de l’homme couché dans le salon qu’il venait de quitter.

Après sa lecture, il prit deux ou trois inspirations profondes, puis regagna la pièce où Will, assommé par une forte dose de sédatif, tentait d’oublier sa peine, sa culpabilité et les frayeurs concernant le sort de Girolamo Riario.

Il fallait l’éveiller pourtant.

Hannibal lui caressa le visage puis le secoua un peu en l’appelant. Au bout d’une interminable minute, il ouvrit les yeux.

« J’ai reçu des nouvelles d’Italie.

Will lut ses traits et déglutit :

— Ils l’ont tué, hein ? dit-il, au bord d’un cri.

— Oui. Je suis désolé, Will.

Mais le jeune homme lui tourna le dos :

— Tu voudras bien en faire de même pour moi ? Je voudrais éviter le mélo du poison… Tu le feras, dis ?

— Je le ferai, Will, je te le promets.

— Merci, mon ami.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois pardon à Will Shakespeare pour cet emprunt éhonté à son superbe drame !


End file.
